Aggregation of IT infrastructures, rise of a cloud environment, and the like have made computer systems larger and more complicated. In such a computer system, it is difficult to determine countermeasures against a detected failure. In the case where an administrator of the computer system is a novice who has less knowledge or experience than an expert, it is particularly difficult to determine countermeasures.
For example, PTL 1 discloses the following technique, that is, a technique of identifying a virtual logical volume which is a cause of unsatisfaction of required performance, identifying consumption tendency of capacity of a pool, and generating and displaying countermeasures which can be implemented after predetermined time on the basis of the identified virtual logical volume and consumption tendency of the capacity.